


Wolf Moon

by Tarash



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: It's that time of the month for both Wolf and Virginia, and what better time to soothe his beast and her pain than through blood?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/gifts).



> I was intrigued by your Yuletide letter and your mention of Wolf going down on Virginia while she was menstruating, and while I was too late to write it as a treat for Yuletide or Madness, I wanted to give you the fic anyway.
> 
> The fic title is taken from Type O Negative's Wolf Moon, a song about going down on a woman while she's menstruating. Can't get more appropriate than that.

Virginia woke up to her alarm clock, which was something she hadn’t done in a while. With a three-year-old in the house it was a rare morning that didn’t start before seven o’clock.

But this morning was a quiet one, since her son was with Dad in the 4th Kingdom, and Wolf had left around six that morning, visiting Wendell to talk about making trade deals with more villages for supplies for their restaurant, and of course to check if their son was all right with his Grandpa Tony.

It hurt that she wouldn’t see her son for another three days, but things had been hectic with the restaurant, getting everything ready for the Christmas rush, and he had been begging for weeks to visit the 4th Kingdom during the winter holidays. Virginia had relented, insisting that he listened to Grandpa, and failing that Uncle Wendell.

How much trouble could a three-year-old boy get into in the 4th Kingdom in five days, right?

“Don’t think about it,” she muttered to herself, various scenarios running through her mind, each worse than the next. “He’s with Dad; he’s fine.” Dad wouldn’t dare let his grandson out of his sight, not for a minute.

She got up, already thinking of everything that would need to be taken care of today at work. Opening her own restaurant had been a dream come true, but even with the best ingredients the 4th Kingdom could supply – having King Wendell to support them definitely helped – it was tough.

Virginia loved the hard work, though, and Wolf had taken to it as well. No one could judge the quality of a meal like a wolf, and he’d even come round to the idea of vegetarian and vegan dishes.

Mostly because Wolf decided that if there were more vegetarians and vegans around, that meant there’d be more meat for him.

She smiled as she thought about Wolf. The quiet was nice, yes, but she missed the noise that two wolves in one apartment could create. The talking over breakfast, the way they’d try to pounce on her after she came out of the bathroom…

She sipped her coffee, thinking that at least there’d be no risk of her spilling that on the counter after another surprise attack from her son _and_ husband.

As she grabbed her wallet and keys before heading to restaurant, she found the note Wolf had left on the counter, a box of Advil on top of it.

It was a cheerful note, all about how much he’d miss her while he was out for the day, and promises that he’d cuddle their son on her behalf too, but she frowned when he ended by telling her to take an Advil before heading to work.

She put the note back down. Did Wolf think that the ache from missing him could be relieved with an Advil? She shook her head at his logic. Maybe in the nine kingdoms there really were pills that could cure heartache, but over here things didn’t work that way.

*

Getting busy at the restaurant was a good way to distract herself from missing Wolf or worrying over her son, but by eleven Virginia wasn’t feeling too well. She could feel an ache in her stomach, a dull throb that had her heading for the staff bathroom.

She groaned when she noticed red smears in her panties. “Great,” she muttered, cleaning things up with toilet paper the best she could, then got up to grab a sanitary pad from the medicine cabinet in the breakroom, along with some aspirin.

The cramps were getting worse, but there was nothing more Virginia could do. She had enough pads to get through the afternoon, and the aspirin would kick in soon enough.

Or at least she hoped it did, because right now she was feeling like someone was stabbing her in the stomach and rooting around down there.

She washed her hands in the bathroom, and tried to ignore the pain the best she could, then walked out. Hopefully, staying busy would be a good distraction.

“Oh hey, Virginia, I was just looking for you, I had a question about the menu for tonight.” Candy frowned as she looked at Virginia. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Virginia lied, and forced a smile on her face. The stabbing pain was fading, leaving a dull, throbbing pain. 

“You sure?” Candy asked, raising an eyebrow. “’Cause you’re looking a little pale. You sure you’re not coming down with something?”

“Very sure,” Virginia said. “I’m just…” She sighed. “It’s stupid.” She winced as a particularly strong cramp hit her. “I just started my period.”

Candy winced in sympathy. “Bad one, huh?”

Virginia shrugged, trying to ignore the feeling of a vice squeezing her insides. “I’ll be fine once the painkiller kicks in, don’t worry.” It felt slightly worse than normal, but hey, nothing she hadn’t handled before.

“Really?” Candy asked, drawing out the word. “You sure you wouldn’t rather go home for the afternoon, take a nap or something?”

“Well, yeah,” Virginia immediately exclaimed, then dropped her voice to a whisper when some of her other employees turned their heads. “Of course I would. But I’m the manager, I can’t just go home.”

“And I’m the assistant-manager.” Candy beamed at her. “I’m supposed to be assisting you. C’mon, we don’t open until five, so if you go home now you can take a nap and be back here around four.”

It was a very tempting thought, and back home she’d have Advil and – she groaned when she remembered the Advil left on the kitchen counter and the cheery note from Wolf.

He had _smelled_ her period before it had even started!

She wasn’t sure what was worse, that her husband knew her body better than she did, or that she had been so busy with the restaurant that she had lost track of her cycle. Things had been hectic, and sure, her cycle wasn’t the most predictable, but still, she should’ve realised it was coming.

Candy rubbed her arm, assuming Virginia’s groan had been caused by a cramp. “Seriously, go home and come back around four, okay?” She smiled again. “If it makes you feel better, you can take over for me in the evening!”

Virginia eyed her. “Do you have a date planned?”

Candy’s cheeks flushed. “I might, if you agree. Look, it’s better for both of us!” she quickly added.

Virginia let out a huff. “I should’ve known you weren’t just being altruistic.”

“I was being a _little_ altruistic.” Candy shrugged. “I already told Robert it’d have to be tomorrow, but tonight’s better for him, so…” She bit her lip, giving Virginia her best pleading look. “C’mon, or are you telling me that you’d rather spend the afternoon here being miserable and tonight at home?”

Virginia sighed. She did prefer the evenings, when she could see the happy diners and hear their compliments. “I would like that nap, yeah.”

*

She took a warm shower, which helped, and slipped into a comfortable pyjama before sliding into bed with a hot water bottle. The cramps were still there, but much more manageable now, and the Advil would kick in soon enough.

Virginia reached for Wolf’s pillow, patting it once before curling up on her side. “I wish you were here,” she muttered, even though she knew he wouldn’t return until after sunset.

She dozed off, not asleep enough for dreams but asleep enough to wake up with a start when she heard the front door. She sat up, heart pounding in her chest. An intruder?

As she slipped out of bed, she grabbed her hot water bottle. She could knock someone over the head with it if necessary.

She padded down the hallway, and froze when she heard rustling in the kitchen.

Then the humming started.

Then the singing.

“…but little lambs are lovely! Hah!”

She grinned at the triumphant laugh, and opened the door to the kitchen. “Wolf! You’re back!”

Wolf grinned when he saw her, rushing over to wrap her in his arms immediately. “Oh, Virginia!” He buried his nose in her hair, growling happily. Then he pulled back and frowned. “You should be at the restaurant!”

She dropped the hot water bottle on the kitchen table, next to his bags of vegetables, fresh from the other side of the mirror. “I wasn’t feeling well.” She gave him a significant look. “You know why. You could’ve told me, you know.”

“I left you a note!” He caressed her cheek. “You were sleeping like a lamb, I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

“Next time, leave a longer note,” she grumbled, then rested her head against his chest again. This was so much better than a hot water bottle. “Anyway, why are you home so soon? Is something wrong?”

“Everything is fine.” He was rubbing his hand up and down her back. “But you know that tonight’s the full moon, Virginia, and how I’m not myself when I’m not around you.” He kissed her forehead.

“I thought you had a better handle on it,” she said, feeling a little worried.

“I have a better handle on it when I’m with _you_ ,” Wolf replied, grinning down at her. “And I thought that being with my cub would be just as good, but when those shepherdesses arrived from Little Lamb Village to deliver vegetables and a few lambs, I knew I had to get out of there. So succulent and tasty and…” He let out a soft whimper, pulling her close again.

Virginia couldn’t help but smile. “You’re talking about the lambs, right?”

“Of course! You know that there could never be another for me, Virginia, no one is as gorgeous and wonderful and –”

“I love you too.” She pulled back to smile up at him.

He beamed back down at her. “You know, speaking of shepherdesses, remember that I asked you if you could –”

She knew where this was going. “No.” Wearing that ridiculous shepherdess outfit once had been embarrassing enough. She stepped back to peer into the bags to see what Wolf had brought with him this time.

He whimpered again. “But Virginia! It isn’t fair! You _won_ a shepherdess contest and I wasn’t even there to see you bounce down the hills, skipping across the land, frolicking through the grass…” He trailed off, his eyes wide and flashing golden for a moment.

She glanced at him, smiling in amusement. “Skipping and frolicking weren’t part of the contest, as I’ve told you about a million times by now.”

“Well, they should’ve been!” He grinned at her. “Clearly a new contest is in order, with new categories! You’d win them all, of course,” he quickly added.

“I’m still not wearing a shepherdess outfit for you,” she told him. “How was everything at the castle? No homesickness?”

“Oh, he was fine! Eating Wendell out of house and home! Well, castle.” He smiled with pride. “I warned him that wolf cubs have big appetites, but _someone_ didn’t listen to me.” He stood behind Virginia, hugging her close again. “He loves it there, Tony is keeping a very close eye on him, and he misses you very much.”

“Good,” she replied, leaning against him. Everything was going as it should be.

“ _I_ missed you very much too,” Wolf said, nuzzling her hair and sliding one hand underneath her pyjama top.

She laughed. “You were gone for what, a morning and half the afternoon?”

“It’s still true!” he insisted, running his hand over her stomach. “I missed looking at you and talking to you and touching you and kissing you and tasting you…” His hand drifted lower, and she grabbed his wrist before it could dip underneath the waistband of her pyjama bottom. “What?” he asked, a slight growl to his voice.

“Now’s not a good time for that,” she told him. Not when she had started her period only a couple of hours ago.

“It’s _always_ a good time for that,” he said, moving his hand down again.

“Wolf,” she said, ignoring the part of her that agreed with him. “Wolf, you know what time of the month it is.”

“Yes, it’s the full moon,” he replied, kissing her hair, “and I’m hungry for _everything_.”

It was ridiculous that him saying that in that growly tone was still making her knees weak. “I meant, what time of the month it is _for me._ ”

Wolf paused his caressing of her lower stomach. “Well, that just makes it better!”

Her mouth dropped. “Me being on my period makes it _better_?” She turned around in his arms to stare at him. 

“Of course!” He looked as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. “Don’t you think so?”

“I –” She paused. She had never actually had the chance to find out if having sex or being eaten out while on her period was better, since none of her boyfriends had ever wanted to do that during her time of the month, and neither had she. It was kinda gross, right?

Looking up at Wolf, he clearly didn’t seem to think it was gross.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I’ve never tried.”

His eyes flashed golden again. “Then we definitely should.”

Before she could say anything, Wolf had grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder. “Right now?!” she asked.

“Yes! Watch your head, doorframe!”

She ducked her head, sighing. “It’s gonna be bloody, you know.”

“Mmm, I know.”

“And messy.”

“A shepherdess makes such a mess, but Virginia tastes lovely!” he sang instead.

“Oh God,” she muttered, her cheeks flushing. “That doesn’t even work, there’s too many syllables!”

He put her down in their bedroom. “I’m still right.” He looked her up and down. “And you are wearing too many clothes.”

She raised her chin. “So are you.” She had missed him, and if Wolf wanted to try this, well, it wasn’t the weirdest thing they had done together.

He pounced, and they rolled on the bed together, Wolf snarling and growling, and Virginia snarled right back, biting at his shoulder and trying to open the buttons of his shirt to get it off him.

Wolf huffed with impatience and pulled it over his head before kissing Virginia again, and nipping at her neck before scraping his teeth over her skin.

She shivered underneath him, running her hands over his arms. His trousers must’ve sagged at some point, because his tail had escaped and was wagging happily, thick and full as it always was this time of the month. The sight of it never failed to bring a smile to her face.

Wolf’s hands were on her shoulders, keeping her pressed down as if she’d want to escape, and he growled as he tried to pull her pyjama top further out of the way.

“Just let me –” she said, wanting to point out that if he let go of her for a minute, she could pull it over her head like he had done with his own shirt, but then she heard the tell-tale rip of a button being bitten off.

He spat it out, sending it flying across the room before gnawing at the next one.

“Or you can do that.” Virginia had long accepted that having Wolf for a husband also meant becoming very good at sewing buttons back onto shirts and mending rips in skirts that he’d been too impatient to unzip.

She moaned as he pulled her top further out of the way, having bitten off enough buttons to get at her breasts, and he kissed and licked her nipples until they were hard and aching. She could hear him mutter things against her skin as he kissed her, his hands joining his mouth in pleasuring her.

She could feel herself get wet, and she tried not to think about which fluid was causing that slick feeling.

Fortunately, Wolf was _very_ distracting, tearing off more buttons and pushing up her top until he could lick and nip at her stomach. “You smell wonderful,” he murmured, kissing her just below her bellybutton. “Rustier than usual, but still delicious.”

“Rustier?” she asked, then gasped as he nipped at her skin.

“Oh yes, it’s the blood, you see.” He raised his head, his eyes gold now. “Your blood.”

She supposed that was all the explanation she was gonna get. It was at times like this when it hit her just how non-human Wolf could be. His instincts, his sense of smell, his habits… sure, he had changed since living with her in Manhattan, and had adapted to his new home, but he was still a wolf from the nine kingdoms, and nothing would ever change that.

She didn’t want it to. “And you like the smell of blood?”

He let out a soft whine, kissing her stomach, his fingers tracing the edge of her pyjama bottoms. “You smell more like prey, Virginia. My prey.” He growled, nuzzling her inner thighs.

She shuddered at the feeling. “Well, you did catch me.” Let him catch her, technically.

He grinned, grabbing her waistband and pulling her pyjama bottom down along with her sensible cotton panties. He immediately dove down, inhaling deeply as he lowered his head. “Oh, Virginia…” Another growl,  and that _really_ shouldn’t make her even wetter.

He threw the clothes away, her panties caught in her pyjama bottoms as they fell to the floor.

Virginia watched him, still wondering if this was it, this was the moment that Wolf decided it was too bloody, too messy, too gross for him after all.

And she _really_ didn’t want him to decide that, not now that she was eager for more, her heart racing in her chest.

“You smell so good,” he growled, and he licked her left leg, his tongue running across her inner thigh.

She spread her legs, moaning softly as she lay her head back down onto the pillow, squirming when he nipped at her other leg, scraping his teeth across the skin for a moment. “Wolf,” she whimpered, “c’mon.”

He nuzzled her pubic hair, inhaling deeply once more, his tail wagging in the air. “What is it, my sweet?”

She nudged his shoulder with her right leg, then spread her thighs to give him ample space. “You know what it is, Wolf. This was your idea.”

He grinned up at her, eyes still golden. “I’m enjoying myself.”

She groaned. Of all the times to decide to be patient! “Enjoy yourself faster!” she snapped, then gasped when his tongue lapped at her labia.

His hands were on her legs now, stroking the outside of her thighs and her knees, his fingers darting here and there.

Her own fingers were digging into the bedcovers, her hips moving to meet Wolf’s mouth.

Wolf was still too busy teasing her, licking her inner thighs one moment and burying his nose in her pubic hair the next.

“Wolf!” she moaned, lifting one hand so she could stroke his hair. “Wolf, c’mon!”

He growled, and oh yes, that felt surprisingly nice against her skin, but it wasn’t what she wanted. “So impatient!” But his hands did move, and she felt him use his fingers to spread her for him, and finally she felt his tongue where she wanted it the most.

“Finally,” she sighed, stroking his hair firmly, and pulling slightly when he went back to nuzzling. “Wolf!”

He laughed, but didn’t reply, only glancing up at her briefly with an infuriating smirk before diving back down.

And Virginia immediately forgave his teasing once he focused on her clit, pressing his tongue against it before dragging it down and oh God, was that a _slurping_ noise? His tongue pressed inside of her and it felt amazing, but part of her was still surprised they were doing this. She wasn’t supposed to do this, she wasn’t supposed to enjoy this, and Wolf definitely shouldn’t have wanted this.

But her body knew exactly what it wanted. Her hips were rocking now, searching out Wolf’s clever tongue as he kept licking away at her, and he growled happily when she moaned.

She wasn’t sure if he’d _ever_ been this enthusiastic about eating her out before, and Wolf usually was pretty enthusiastic about anything that involved sex. And it felt so good too, much better than she had expected. Her cramps and pain had disappeared, and this was so much better than showers or hot water bottles.

He thrust his tongue inside of her again, deeper this time, then sucked on her clit, and Virginia gasped for air. It shouldn’t feel this good.

Her orgasm was building, she could feel the tension building in her thighs and the rest of her body, and she was rocking her hips faster, pulling on Wolf’s hair harder.

He didn’t mind. He never minded. Especially during the full moon, Wolf enjoyed a bit of roughness, and so did she.

“Virginia.” His voice was a low rumble now. “Virginia, my sweet.”

She moaned, closing her eyes as his tongue focused on her clit again. He had to know how close she was. He had to know; he could probably smell it.

She came as he sucked on her clit, his hands holding her thighs apart so he could keep pleasuring her while she rode out her orgasm. She shuddered underneath him, whimpering and moaning and snarling in pleasure.

Virginia was still gasping for air when she opened her eyes, staring at their ceiling. Damn, that had been an intense orgasm. She also realised Wolf had stopped licking her, and she raised her head.

Wolf grinned at her smugly, his nose and mouth and chin covered in red. If she didn’t know better, she’d have sworn he had just killed and devoured some poor defenceless creature. Behind him, his tail was still wagging. “Definitely better,” he declared, licking his lips.

Virginia stared at him, but raised her hand when he leaned forward. “I am not kissing you until you wash your face and brush your teeth,” she told him.

Wolf let out a whine and rolled his eyes, then sighed when he realised she wouldn’t budge. “Oh, fine.” He jumped off the bed, his own neglected erection pressing against his trousers in a way that couldn’t be comfortable.

“You know,” she said, smiling at him. “I think I need another shower before I go back to work.”

“Oh yes, yes,” Wolf replied, grinning again. “You _definitely_ do!” He ran off to the bathroom before she could get another word in.

She let her head drop back onto the pillow for a moment, giggling to herself. No, things with Wolf would _never_ feel normal, but then, she’d never wanted it to.

 


End file.
